Twinkle
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Cover by Randomness/Fluffy singkat per chapternya. Kisah romansa kehidupan keluarga kecil Shiho dan Shinichi selepas menghentikan organisasi hitam./Chaptire III is up!/Sekuat apapun Shiho, wanita itu pasti memiliki kelemahan, dan yang bisa meredakan kegundahan Shiho adalah Shinichi karena sejauh apapun Shiho, dia pasti akan kembali pada Shinichi./RnR, please?
1. Chapitre I : Tsundere

**Eunike Yuen's fiction**  
**Twinkle**

**Aoyama Gosho © Detective Conan Case Closed**  
**Shinichi Shiho**

**Romance/Drama/Family**  
**Fluffy singkat per chapternya**

**Warning: alternate universe, little bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

**Chapitre I:**  
**Tsundere**  
—semua sisi dirimu yang lain hanya akan kau perlihatkan padaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oh ayolah, Shiho! Kenapa juga aku tidak boleh datang menangani kasus itu?" tanya Shinichi mulai kesal. Shiho tidak menjawabnya. Wanita itu malah duduk tenang sambil membaca majalah _fashion_nya. Dibacanya lembar demi lembar tanpa menghiraukan Shinichi sama sekali.

Mulai habis kesabarannya, Shinichi menarik paksa majalah sialan itu dari tangan istrinya. "Nah, sekarang jawab aku dan beri alasan yang bagus kenapa aku tidak boleh ke sanaaaa?" teriaknya frustasi. Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Shiho.

Lain Shinichi lain Shiho. Wanita itu malah terlihat santai. Senyum manis merekah dari bibirnya yang tipis. "Karena aku membutuhkanmu jauh lebih besar daripada kasus konyol itu."

Alis Shinichi bertautan kesal dan bingung. Hanya itu? Hanya itu? _Hanya itu_ alasan yang diberikan istrinya yang tega-teganya meminta suaminya yang siap membantu Inspektur Megure menangani kasus selama seminggu ini untuk tinggal di rumah. Bahkan ini sudah lebih dari seminggu. Hari ini kalau dia tidak boleh pergi juga, maka genap menjadi delapan hari dia di rumah diam, memandangi Shiho membaca majalah seharian penuh.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aku justru tidak dibutuhkah di rumah ini? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak butuh apapun. Lagipula ada beberapa pelayan di rumah, jadi kenapa aku harus di sini?"

Shiho menatap Shinichi lama, mendengarkan pria itu berbicara. Kemudian bibirnya tersenyum lagi. "Karena aku butuh kau," jawabnya lagi. "Memangnya kau mau aku menjawab apa?"

Shinichi mendecih sesaat sebelum mengambil tempat di samping istrinya. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping Shiho dengan lembut dari samping. "Itu pekerjaanku, Shiho. Aku tidak mungkin diam dan tidak menanginya," katanya sambil menyapu lembut telinga Shiho dengan kecupan.

Shiho melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Shinichi geram. "Kau lebih mementingkan kasus dibanding anakmu, heh?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak mungkin 'kan, meninggalkan pekerjaanku hanya untuk—"

"—hanya untuk anakmu. Persetan dengan pekerjaanmu," lanjut Shiho yang kemudian bangkit dan langsung saja meninggalkan Shinichi di ruangan sendirian yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. _Hanya karena hal itu bisa marah_?

.

.

"Shiho?" panggil Shinichi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu. Menampakkan Shiho yang meringkuk di bawah selimut. Dihampirinya Shiho dan ditepuknya pelan puncak kepalanya. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku tadi."

Shiho masih tidak menjawabnya. Yang dilakukan malah menarik selimut agar tetap menutupi dirinya. Shinichi akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya. Diliriknya Shiho yang masih tetap di bawah selimut.

"_Ne_, Shiho, aku tidak mungkin terus di rumah sementara banyak orang di luar sana membutuhkanku. Aku ini harus bekerja untuk kita. Kalau aku bekerja lebih giat saat ini, mungkin aku bisa mengambil cuti saat anak kita lahir."

Shinichi menatap Shiho lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kenapa wanita ini harus keras kepala sekali sih? Agak ragu ditariknya selimut yang menutupi Shiho. Dipandanginya manik mata Shiho dengan intens. "Aku tidak akan mungkin tidak memikirkanmu dan anak kita. Aku pasti akan mengambil cuti saat dia lahir."

Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. "Jangan membual hal yang tidak akan kau lakukan, Shinichi," katanya lagi.

Shinichi menggeleng sambil menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Shiho. "Aku tidak membual saat ini. Kau tahu aku yang membual dan aku yang tidak. Saat ini aku tidak membual,"

Shiho mengeratkan pelukannya. Dihirupnya aroma khas Shinichi lebih dalam. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu," gumamnya lirih.

Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk menatap Shiho, "hanya sebentar. Hanya sebentar saja dan setelah semua selesai aku akan langsung ke sini dan menemanimu,"

"Janji?"

"Aku janji. Sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

"Kau 'kan detektif, pikir saja sendiri,"

Shinichi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Dasar khas Shiho. Dia sangat merepotkan kalau sedang hamil. Sulit sekali membaca apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang tidak. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_, Shiho."

Shiho tidak menjawabnya. Wainta itu tengah membaca majalah lagi. Tidak ditatapnya Shinichi ketika berbicara. Hanya anggukan kecil yang ditunjukannya sebagai balasan atas perkataan Shinichi tadi.

.

.

"Shiho?" panggil Shinichi sambil memasuki kamar mereka. Shinichi langsung melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di samping sofa pendek dalam kamar mereka. Kakinya kini melangkah menaiki tempat tidur untuk memeluk tubuh Shiho. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam kemudian Shinichi mengecup kepala istrinya. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Shiho."

.

Yang tanpa Shinichi ketahui kalau Shiho tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Beberapa menit setelah Shinichi jatuh tertidur, wanita itu bergumam pelan, sangaat pelan. "Selamat tidur juga, Shinichi-_kun_."

.

.

.

"Jadi aku sudah boleh bekerja lagi mulai hari ini?" tanya Shinichi sambil memasang wajah tidak percaya menatap istrinya. Shiho menjadi sangat pengertian. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? "Kau tidak sedang errr sakit kan?"

Empat siku muncul dengan jelas di wajah Shiho. Dilemparnya majalah _fashion_ miliknya ke muka Shinichi. "Kenapa kalau aku jadi baik selalu dibilang sedang sakit sih?" teriaknya sewot. Matanya memicing tidak suka menatap suaminya.

Shinichi tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian dia memungut majalah yang tadi dilemparkan istrinya dan memilih untuk duduk di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mengira seperti itu kok," jawabnya sambil meletakkan majalan itu di samping istrinya.

"Pembohong!"

"Bukankah aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang berbohong?"

"Sudahlah!"

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Jadi, aku sudah boleh pergi menangani kasus-kasus itu?" tanyanya meminta kepastian lagi.

Shiho mengangguk dengan cepat. Tapi sebelumnya dia menambahkan, "karena kau akan lebih menyusahkan kalau di rumah. Kau malah akan menggangguku jadi kuputuskan tidak ada salahnya kau menangani kasus. Kau kan magnet mayat, aku tidak mau selama kau di rumah, rumah ini jadi penuh mayat."

Shinichi tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Istrinya memang bukan wanita yang romantic dan dengan senang hati akan menyampaikan isi hatinya. Shiho adalah wanita yang sangat dingin dan kau tidak akan bisa merasakan kesenangan bersamanya kalau kau tidak bisa memunculkan sifat baiknya itu.

Dan dari segelintir orang yang ada di dunia ini, mungkin hanya Shinichi seorang yang bisa memunculkan Shiho yang asli. Shiho yang cantik, ramah, baik hati, dan manja. Untuk memunculkan hal itu, diperlukan kerja keras. Dan tidak sia-sia bagi Shinichi Kudo. Menikahi Shiho untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari istrinya adalah tantangan tersendiri untuknya.

Melebihi kasus, karena Shiho lebih rumit. Dan Shinichi tahu, Shiho hanya bisa seperti itu padanya. Karena Shiho adalah istrinya. Mulai dari pengucapan janji suci pernikahan mereka hingga saat ini, Shiho adalah dunianya. Shiho adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Chapitre I End**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Oke, mungkin bagi beberapa orang fic ini membingungkan dan sulit ditebak. Ini tentang Shihichi dan Shiho yang sudah menikah dan saat ini Shiho sedang hamil, sehingga dia ngidam. Dan keinginannya ini suka aneh-aneh. Dan sifatnya itu bawaan bayi, makanya maaf kalau OOC berat di fic ini.**

**Ya sudah, itu saja. Sekian dari saya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang banyak di fic ini. Ditunggu saran, kritik, dan supportnya dari author-author senior lainnya. Soalnya saya newbie di fandom ini..**

**.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	2. Chapitre II : Speicher

**Eunike Yuen's fiction  
Twinkle**

**Aoyama Gosho © Detective Conan Case Closed  
Shinichi Shiho**

**Romance/Drama/Family  
Fluffy singkat per chapternya**

**Warning: alternate universe, little bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

**Chapitre II:  
Speicher  
**—memori kembali lagi hadir dan memenuhi pikiranku

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**aishanara87, Zara zaneta, minoru, Kareel Berry, Gervka, ammarovich hudagav, Aristy, Quarel Madoow, 4iconlov3r, dan para readers lainnya…**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

Shinichi kembali memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada mayat seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah dari atas sampai bawah. Apa wanita ini habis mandi darah di suatu pemandian? pikir Shinichi sambil menatap mayat itu lagi. Tangannya kini mengambil sarung tangan karet yang diberikan oleh para polisi tadi.

"Inspektur Megure," panggilnya sambil berusaha memasangkan sarung tangan itu. "Siapa yang menemui korban pertama kali?"

Megure menatap ke belakang dan mengedikan bahunya meminta ketiga tersangka itu agar maju mendekati dia. "Kojiro Sasuki, sahabat baik korban. Dia yang pertama menemuka—"

"Sebentar," sela Shinichi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Megure. Dirogohnya kantung celananya dan diambilnya benda yang sedari tadi bergetar mengganggu konsentrasinya. Shiho. Nama itu yang tertera di layar ponsel flipnya.

"Ada apa, Shiho?" tanyanya khawatir pada istrinya. Pasalnya dia baru saja meninggalkan rumah ke tempat ini sepuluh menit sebelumnya. Kalau Shiho menelepon mungkin ada keadaan darurat.

"Kukira kau takkan sempat mengangkat telepon dariku," Suara di ujung sana terdengar sinis sekali. "Kau masih lama?"

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. "Mungkin kira-kira tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku sudah bisa membaca detail kejadiannya hanya saja, untuk memancing pela—"

"Hentikan! Kata siapa aku meneleponmu untuk menanyakan detail kasus?"

"Gomen, sebenarnya ada apa, Shiho? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" tanyanya lagi. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya selagi dia pergi? Shiho kan sedang hamil tua, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang datang ke tempatnya mengingat dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Apa Shiho bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau—

"Sudah ya, pulang cepat saja. Hari ini aku mau tidur cepat."

Tlap.

—terjadi sesuatu pada kandu… WHAAT? Percuma saja dia tadi mencemaskan Shiho. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada Shiho. Dan dia menelepon Shinichi di saat Shinichi tengah menyelidiki kasus hanya untuk memberitahunya kalau hari ini wanita itu ingin tidur cepat? Dasar tidak dapat dipercaya. Kerasukan apa wanita itu?

"Apa wanita yang hamil sifatnya bisa tiga kali lebih mengerikan dibanding aslinya?" desisnya sinis.

"Tidak kalau istrimu tipe orang yang penyayang dan baik hati."

"Haaah?" Shinichi melongo memandang orang yang baru saja melewatinya dengan bingung. Memangnya tadi dia bertanya pada orang itu ya? Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat, Shiho yang asli memang sudah cukup mengerikan, ditambah kalau dia yang hamil dan anak mereka ternyata dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada istrinya. Mungkin teori tadi bisa dibenarkan.

Shinichi tidak bisa menuntut lebih pada Shiho. Karena kalau dia mengatakan hal tabu yang paling dibenci oleh istrinya di depan mukanya, bisa-bisa dia digugat cerai. Oke, dia tahu itu berlebihan tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia akan sangat menyesal kalau sampai mengulang perbuatannya lagi.

Shinichi jadi mengingat hal itu. Saat-saat momen pernikahan mereka. Dia ingat tentang Ran yang tidak bisa langsung terima atas kenyataan. Bahkan saat pernikahan mereka berlangsung pun, Ran sama sekali tidak hadir. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menolak dengan keras menghadiri pesta pernikahan yang sangat dibencinya. Shinichi merasa sangat bersalah saat itu.

Seusai beramah-tamah dengan tamu-tamu yang hadir, Shinichi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ditatapnya Shiho yang masih sibuk membereskan aksesoris yang dikenakannya tadi. "Habis ini kau langsung tidur?"

Shiho menyahut tanpa menatap Shinichi. Tangannya masih sibuk melepaskan kalung mutiara pink yang terpasang indah di lehernya. "Mungkin aku mau mandi saja."

Ditunggunya Shiho selesai mandi. Shinichi sengaja tidak langsung tidur untuk mendapatkan malam romantisnya. Malam pertama. Pikiran-pikiran kotor sudah melintasi kepalanya sedari tadi dia menunggu Shiho.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakan Shiho yang hanya dibalut kimono putih susunya. Shinichi memandangi Shiho dengan takjub. Dan bodohnya dia karena baru menyadari kalau Shiho sangat cantik. "K—kau sudah se—selesai?" Kenapa dia jadi terbata-bata begini?

Shiho menoleh menatap Shinichi dan menangguk. Sambil merapikan pakaiannya dia bergegas naik ke tempat tidur. Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan kesal. Kenapa juga istrinya langsung tidur sambil memeluk bantal guling? Masa malam pertama mau dilewatkan begitu saja? Hell no!

"Kau serius mau tidur nih?"

"Berisik. Aku capek setengah mati dan aku mau beristirahat."

Shinichi berdeham lagi dan menarik bantal guling itu dari pelukan Shiho. "Kau yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Kembalikan!" geramnya marah sambil memelototi Shinichi. "Aku jelas tidak melupakan apapun. Sekarang diam dan tidur."

"Shiho, kau serius mau tidur saja? Tidak mau melakukan aktivitas yang… kau tahulah. Setiap pasangan melakukannya. Um… aku jadi tidak enak mengatakannya tapi yang pasti apa kau sungguh-sungguh—tidak, maksudku serius banget mau—"

"DIAM dan TIDUR."

Oke, urat-urat kemarahan mulai bermunculan dari wajah Shinichi. Tanpa ragu lagi, disingkapnya selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dengan paksa. Shiho memekik kecil saat dirasakan tarikan kuat di selimutnya. Ditatapnya Shinichi tidak percaya. Ada apa juga dengan pemuda yang satu ini?

"Kau membuatku kesal lama kelamaan, Nyonya Kudo."

Shiho blushing mendengar namanya disebut seperti itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersadar ke dalam kemarahannya. "Sekarang ada apa, Shinichi?"

"Kau memang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya ya! Kita ini pasangan pengantin baru. Kau harusnya bisa menjadi orang yang romantis, penyanyang, penyabar, dan—"

"Oh, jadi kau menyesal menikah denganku, begitu?" potong Shiho cepat. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, pertanda dia tengah jengkel setengah mati. "Kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan gadis masa kecilmu itu?"

"K—kau… Apa? Oh, tidak Shiho. Kau salah mengerti. Aku bukan tipe orang seper—"

"—yeah, kau tipe orang yang seperti itu. Menyesali telah mengambil keputusan yang salah setelah bertindak. Katanya detektif, kenapa juga salah mengambil kesimpulan. Harusnya pikir dulu sebelum berbuat."

Tadinya Shinichi berniat membiarkan Shiho mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, tapi mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, api kemarahannya juga ikut tersulut. Shinichi pun berdiri dan menatap Shiho dengan garang. "Detektif itu manusia. Manusia juga bisa salah. Dan ya, kau benar juga… Aku menjadi agak menyesal sekarang."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar."

"Dan kau benar juga, Shiho-chan. Harusnya aku dengan Ran Mouri saja. Dia tidak sepertimu. Dia cantik, tipe malaikat, baik hati, penyayang, penyabar, dan lain-lain. Dan lebih baik serat—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Shiho. "S—shiho? Kau tidak apa, ka— Adaaawww!"

Shiho dengan keras melemparkan jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya ke arah Shinichi. Ditatapnya pemuda itu lama dengan tajam. "Jadi, kau benar-benar menyesal atau merasa kalau aku ini pilihan yang terbaik?"

Shinichi tertawa gugup dan memandang Shiho dengan takut-takut. "Ten—tentu saja kau pilihan pa—paling baik untukku. Aku tidak pernah salah memilih, bukan?"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Haaah~ aku capek dan mau tidur saja. Matikan lampu, Shinichi."

Shinichi buru-buru mematikan lampu, takut kalau dia tidak segera mematikannya, entah benda apa lagi yang akan dilemparkan ke arahnya. Kakinya merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Shiho dari belakang. Dikecupnya pelan rambut Shiho. "Aku minta maaf atas hal tadi. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah serius mengatakan hal itu. Aku memilihmu. Dan kau adalah karunia bagiku."

Shiho masih diam tidak bergeming. Dibiarkannya Shinichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tadi hanya ingin supaya kita tidak melewatkan malam pertama kita. Itu hal yang paling penting buatku. Aku tahu kau lelah dan aku minta maaf karena memaksamu di luar batas. Aku—"

Shiho mengehentikan ucapan Shinichi dengan meletakan satu jarinya di depan bibir pemuda itu. Ditatapnya Shinichi dengan pandangan jenaka. "Gotcha! Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan menagihnya. Bukankah tadi aku berakting dengana bagus sekali? Kau harus melihat ekspresimu kapan-kapan," katanya sambil menggoyangkan ponsel miliknya di depan wajah Shinichi. Jadi dari tadi gadis ini merekam semuanya?

Mau tidak mau Shinichi ikut tersenyum. Diciumnya lembut bibir tipis Shiho. "Karena kau sudah membuatku kesal, kau tidak akan kubiarkan tidur."

Shiho terkekeh ringan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shinichi. "Terserah."

"—do? Kudo-san! Kudo-san! KUDO!"

"E—eeh? Apa?" Shinichi menatap Inspektur Megure dengan bingung. Saking sibuknya mengenang masa-masa indahnya dengan sang istri Shinichi jadi lupa kalau dia masih harus menyelesaikan kasus terlebih dahulu. "Jadi, apa kasus kali ini sudah sele—"

"SUDAH DARI TADI. Dan kau," katanya sambil menunjuk Shinichi dengan kesal, "sama sekali tidak ada gunanya di sini. Kalau begini terus, lebih baik kau habiskan waktumu di rumah bersama dengan Shiho. Dasar pengantin baru."

Wajah Shinichi sekarang sudah memerah tingkat akut. Ditepuknya pipinya kuat-kuat. "Sadar Shinichi, ini di tengah TKP. Dasar bodoh! Dan Shiho, kau memang sanggup mengalihkan duniaku di manapun dan kapanpun."

.

.

**Chapitre II End**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Oke, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Saya ga nyangka bakalan dapet respon positif di fandom ini. Senangnya. Mana ada yang muji-muji gitu… Saya nge-fly sejadi-jadinya. Tadinya saya ga bakalan ngetik di sela-sela UKK, tapi berhubung dapet respon yang baguuuus banget, jadinya ini saya persembahkan lagi. Chaptire II untuk kalian penggemar ShinShi seperti saya.**

**Maaf saya ga bisa bales review satu per satu. Saya lagi buru-buru soalnya, ada kegiatan lain yang menunggu… Tapi review kalian semua pokoknya saya baca dan berharga banget buat saya… Jadi jangan kecewa kalau yang mau ngereview. Mungkin chapter ini review bakalan di bales satu-satu di chapter selanjutnya ya!**

**.**

**Peluk Cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	3. Chapitre III : Retour

**Eunike Yuen's fiction  
Twinkle**

**Aoyama Gosho © Detective Conan Case Closed  
Shinichi Shiho**

**Romance/Drama/Family  
Fluffy singkat per chapternya**

**Warning: alternate universe, little bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s)**

**Chapitre III  
****Retour  
**—karena kau selalu akan kembali padaku

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

minoru, ichirukilover, **OcHa Choco cHips, aishanara87, **Renesmee, **Kareel Berry, Tsurugi De Lelouch (chapter1), **Zara Zaneta, Malez log in, Keira Akai, **Quarel Madoow, Gery O Donut, **Aristy, **wirna, **Gkgkgk, **Dewi Natalia (chapter 1), Dewi Natalia, **Chelsie, **Dlien Shae**, jungsherry, dan readers lainnya

**mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama**

**.**

**.**

"Saat kau dalam keadaan lemah sekalipun, kau hanya bisa terus bertumpu padaku, karena hanya aku yang mampu membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan hanya aku yang sangat mengerti akan dirimu."

—**Settingan sebelum Shiho hamil—**

* * *

Malam itu sekitar pukul dua puluh dua, Shiho berjalan gontai ke arah dapur sambil sesekali mengucek matanya, berusaha melepaskan rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih gelas kaca yang terletak di meja samping dispenser yang tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang.

Shiho meneguk seluruh isi gelas kaca itu sampai habis, kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping meja kayu itu. Matanya menerawang lepas mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Mala mini dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sama sekali. Mana Shinichi, belum pulang sedari tadi. Setiap dia tidur, mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, berulang-ulang seolah ada kaset tak kasat mata yang terpasang dalam memori kepalanya.

Lima menit, waktu yang cukup lama bagi Shiho untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perasaannya masih agak takut kalau-kalau bila dia menutup mata lagi, mimpi itu akan datang. Mimpi buruknya. Paling buruk yang dia rasakan selama ini. Shiho berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Lampu kamar sengaja tidak dia matikan, berharap sinar dari lampu bisa mengusir tidurnya. Dia ingat, dulu nee-_chan_nya sering menyalakan lilin kala dia mimpi buruk dan kali ini, Shiho lupa dia meletakan lilin di mana, sehingga alternatifnya adalah cahaya lampu.

Baru akan mencoba tidur, suara pintu yang terbuka dan panggilan selamat datang dari suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya menghentikan niatan tidurnya. Shiho mengulum senyum lembut sebelum datang menyambut suaminya.

"Kau… belum tidur?" Shinichi bertanya pada Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan kaitan dasi yang melekat di lehernya. Kalau bukan karena Shiho yang memaksanya untuk memakai dasi, mana sudi dia mengenakan benda merepotkan begini. Pasti, setiap dia melepaskan dasinya dan itu dilihat oleh Shiho, wanita itu akan berkata, _"Shinichi, penampilan yang pertama kali dinilai dari seseorang. Kalau cara berpakaianmu seperti itu, mana ada yang sudi diperintah olehmu."_ Sebenarnya omong kosong, semua orang sudah mengenal Shinichi Kudo, tapi mengingat amarah Shiho kalau perintahnya tidak dilaksanakan… lupakan hal tadi.

Shiho tidak menjawabnya, wanita itu malah sibuk mengatur napasnya. Shinchi yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya. Ada apa ini? Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Shiho. Mengamati wanita itu cukup lama. _Ada kantung mata di bawah matanya_, pikir Shinichi. "Kau mimpi buruk?"

Shiho mengangguk singkat. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada dalam pelukan Shinichi. "_Gomen, _Shiho. Kalau saja aku pulang cepat, kau tidak akan terjaga selama ini," katanya pelan. Shiho diam tidak menjawab, tetapi membalas pelukan Shinichi.

Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shiho lekat-lekat. "Duduk dulu, kau bisa cerita padaku tentang mimpimu itu."

Shiho menghela napas dan duduk di pangkuan suaminya, karena Shinichi sudah lebih dulu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa bermuatan satu orang. "Aku memimpikan organisasi lagi," ujarnya pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Shinichi. "Mereka menyekapmu," Shiho tersentak dan diam cukup lama. Shinichi menunggu Shiho untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Mereka ingin aku kembali pada mereka dan mereka—" Belum sempat Shiho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suaranya sudah pecah, isak tangis terdengar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Shinichi mendekap Shiho dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. Sesekali Shinichi mengelus punggung Shiho lembut, dibiarkannya semua kegundahan hati Shiho tumpah bersama tangisannya. "Aku takkan pernah pergi darimu."

Shiho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shincihi. "Janji?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shinichi sambil tetap mengelus punggung Shiho. Dikecupnya berkali-kali puncak kepala Shiho. Hatinya sedikit miris mendengar tangisan Shiho, karena bagaimanapun juga, Shiho adalah istrinya. Shiho harusnya yang dia prioritaskan, yang harus mendapat seluruh perhatian darinya. Tapi dia malah menyibukan diri dengan kasus dan tidak mengetahui sama sekali kalau Shiho mengalami mimpi buruk.

Lima menit mereka tetap berpelukan, Shinichi masih setia mengelus punggung Shiho, berusaha meredakan isak tangisnya. Sampai-sampai Shiho melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih untuk berdiri. "Kurasa aku harus mencuci muka," katanya sambil berjalan ke belakang.

Shinichi mengikutinya dari belakang, takut-takut Shiho menangis lagi. Jujur saja, tangisan Shiho adalah hal yang paling tidak mau dia dengar di dunia ini. Dengan Shiho menangis, Shinichi selalu merasa kalau dia gagal menjalankan tugasnya sebagai suami yang baik.

"Kau mau apa?" Shiho mendelik kesal memandangi Shinichi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Shinichi tersenyum dan menatap miring ke arah istrinya. "Tentu saja menjagamu, takut-takut kau menangis lagi. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencariku untuk mendapat pelukan dariku."

"Omong kosong," balas Shiho. Kemudian dia menatap kemeja Shinichi dan kembali menatap suaminya. "Ganti baju saja sana. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu niatanmu yang ingin mengintipku."

Shinichi terkekeh sejenak dan menatap kemejanya yang basah di bagian pundak kanan akibat tangisan Shiho tadi. "Baiklah, karena sudah kotor, aku mau sekalian berendam saja. Kita satu kamar mandi saja, Shiho-_chan_," godanya sambil berusaha melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Diliriknya Shiho dari ekor matanya, tampaknya wanita itu biasa-biasa saja.

Baru saja Shinichi akan masuk ke dalam, Shiho sudah lebih dulu membanting pintu di depan wajahnya. "Jangan harap satu kamar mandi denganku!"

"Shiho," panggil Shinichi dari luar, masih enggan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Sebenarnya, Shinichi tahu pintu kamar mandi tidak terkunci, karena dia tidak mendengar ada bunyi kuncian pintu. Tapi, sedikit menggoda Shiho boleh juga. "Ini semua kesalahanmu, kalau kau tidak menangis aku tidak mungkin akan mandi jam segini. Lagipula," Shinichi menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum miring, berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya dengan total pada Shiho, "aku sudah melihat semua bagian tubuhmu, kan?"

Kali ini Shinichi yakin dia berhasil menggoda Shiho, karena istrinya sudah membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat. Shinichi tersenyum kegirangan dan mendesak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka. "Kau 'kan juga habis menangis, bagaimana kalau mandi bersama untuk menenangkan pikiran? Mau?"

Shiho melotot dan meninju pinggang suaminya. "Dasar mesum!" Baru saja Shiho akan keluar, tangannya ditarik oleh Shinichi. Kemudian pria itu mendekap Shiho dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan hal tadi. Berendam membantumu menjernihkan pikiran. Apalagi kalau bersamaku. Aku bisa menggosok punggungmu selagi kau berendam," tawar Shinichi tanpa melepaskan dekapannya dari Shiho.

"Haah~ Sulit berdebat denganmu."

"Baiklah, Shiho! Lagipula kau bisa memelukku kalau kau gundah nanti, iya kan?"

Shiho menarik rambut Shinichi kuat-kuat hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan. "Itu balasannya karena kau sangat mesum!"

.

.

.

**Chapitre III End**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Oke, pertama mungkin bales review dulu ya, thanks atas review kalian semua…**

**Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya: **Thanks sudah mau nungguin chapter-chapter dari fiction fluffy saya ini.

**Ditunggu Shiho melahirkan:** Iya, chapter depan mungkin ada adegan seperti itu ya…

**Chapter depan lebih panjang:** _Gomen ne_, saya paling susah kalau diminta membuat chapter yang panjang-panjang. Biasanya chapter buatan saya adalah 1K-an.

**Fic ini berapa chapter: **Wah, saya juga kurang tahu nih, sebisa saya aja mengetik. Makanya tiap chapter saya buat langsung selesai dan tidak rumit. Soalnya saya sendiri tidak tahu sampai berapanya.

**Anak-anak Shiho dan Shinichi ditampilkan di fic ini: **Saya juga tidak tahu, kekurangan saya adalah saya tidak suka membuat tokoh OC, jadinya lihat nanti saja ya, apakah saya kepikiran untuk membuat chapter dengan memunculkan anak-anak mereka atau tidak.

**Oke, semoga tanya jawab diatas mewakili pertanyaan kalian semua yaa… Chapter ini saya buat karena mood saya lagi bagus untuk membuat adegan fluffy dan melatih saya menghadapi gejala WB lagi…**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
